


Ruby Robes & Serpent Woes

by CommanderHeartThrob



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Murder, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: When the man on the maple throne went missing, the quiet town of Riverdale barely blinked an eye. When that same man washed up on the shore of Sweetwater River, a bullet hole through his forehead, New York's best Homicide Detective was called onto the case. Can Lydia Jones (Elizabeth Gillies) solve Jason Blossom's murder, or will her past come back to haunt her?**CW: Discusses Rape, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Murder, Drugs and Alcohol**Previously Titled: She's Got Me Up All Night (And All I'm Singing is Love Songs)





	1. MAIN CAST

╔═══_*:·_ﾟ🍒_*:·_ﾟ🐍_*:·_ﾟ🍒_·_ﾟ_: *_═══╗

_i've seen better days_

_so unafraid in my youth; i can't breathe,_

_much less believe the truth_

╚═══_*:·_ﾟ🍒_*:·_ﾟ🐍_*:·_ﾟ🍒_·_ﾟ_: *_═══╝

_*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_**Elizabeth Gillies**_ as _**Lydia Andrews-Jones**_

_*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ ** ** _

_ ** ** _

_*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_**Madelaine Petsch** as **Cheryl Andrews-Jones**_

_*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Nathalie Boltt **as** Penelope Blossom**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Trevor Stines **as **Jason Blossom**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Tiera Skovbye** _ _as_ _ **Polly Blossom**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Lili Reinhart** as_ _**Betty Cooper**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Cole Sprouse **as** Jughead Jones**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ ** ** _

_ ** ** _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ ** _   
_ **

**_Evan Rachel Wood_** _as_ _**Evelyn Andrews-Jones**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Skeet Urlich **as** FP Jones**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Maisie Williams **as** Jellybean Jones**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_


	2. SUPPORTING CAST

╔═══ _*:·_ ﾟ 🍒 _*:·_ ﾟ 🐍 _*:·_ ﾟ 🍒 _·_ ﾟ _: *_ ═══╗

_hell, i'll do 25-to-life_

_if it makes me your king;_

_a star in your eyes_

╚═══ _*:·_ ﾟ 🍒 _*:·_ ﾟ 🐍 _*:·_ ﾟ 🍒 _·_ ﾟ _: *_ ═══╝

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Camila Mendes **as **Veronica Luna**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Vanessa Morgan **as** Toni Topaz**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**KJ Apa **as **Archie Andrews**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Molly Ringwald **as** Mary Andrews**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Mädchen Amick **as** Alice Cooper**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Lochlyn Munro **as** Hal Cooper**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Martin Cummins **as** Tom Keller**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Casey Cott **as **Kevin Keller**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Drew Ray Tanner **as** Fangs Fogarty**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_

_ _

_ _

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_ _ **   
** _

_**Marisol Nichols **as** Hermione Lodge**_

_ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*_


	3. EPIGRAPH

╔══════_*:·_ﾟ🍒_*:·_ﾟ🐍_*:·_ﾟ🍒_·_ﾟ_: *_══════╗

❝ Her mother told her she could grow up

to be anything she wanted to be, 

so she grew up to become 

the strongest of the strong, 

the strangest of the strange, 

the wildest of the wild, 

the wolf leading the wolves. ❞ 

** _\- Nikita Gill _ **

╚══════_*:·_ﾟ🍒_*:·_ﾟ🐍_*:·_ﾟ🍒_·_ﾟ_: *_══════╝


End file.
